


When You Fall, You Fall Fast

by deep_doot



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Realm of Darkness, Sad, multichapter maybe?, oopsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_doot/pseuds/deep_doot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The days of not needing food or drink were coming back.. this time she wasn't alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Fall, You Fall Fast

_Wake. From your sleep._   
_Dry all your tears,_

_Breathe, keep breathing._   
_I can't do this on my own._

\- **Radiohead, Exit Music (for a film)**  
________________

Terra growled, a sharp pain slamming into his side. His eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times to try and comprehend his situation. He ran his hand down his side, feeling another riptide of agony rush upwards. 

Darkness was all around him, filling each nook and cranny in sight. He just couldn't remember why he was there... 

Falling. He was falling. But he could slightly remember falling with someone...then a barrier formed around him, and he hit the ground. Who was that someone and why were they falling? 

Terra pulled himself up, resting against a rock. Damn, his side hurt like hell. He ran his hand down to his wound, feeling something protruding from it. It felt like metal...or maybe even glass...he couldn't tell. He was just in a lot of fucking pain.

He grabbed the mysterious thing in his side, bracing himself to pull it out. Slowly, but surely, Terra pulled the thing out of his side, letting out one hell of a cry when doing so. He was panting, and cursing whoever did that, while quickly running some cheap form of curaga over his wound. It was soothing, making him sigh in relief. 

The wave of amnesia was fucking awful. He knew who he was, he remembered everything about home... His deceased master... and his friends. Ventus and Aqua. He was sure both of them were alright. Ven was with Sora and Riku... 

But where was Aqua? She came with him to pursue that giant fucking Heartless that spawned in Radiant Garden, they defeated it... But then they were attacked. And then he started falling. Was Aqua the someone that fell with him? 

Oh light. She was. No one other person could cast a barrier like that. Terra started to panic. He stood up slowly, still aching from that awful wound in his side. 

They were certainly in the realm of darkness. Rock pathways, illuminating shades of deep blue and purple, while the horizon was pitch black. Terra was sure this was one place Aqua never wanted to return. 

He started moving slowly, gawking each and every way where she could be. Nothing stood out to match her bright rays of light. To say the least, the dark realm was mostly barren, only filled with rocks or puny heartless. 

"Aqua! Aqua where are you?!" He croaked, expecting a response. 

.... Nothing. 

Terra stopped at the edge of a cliff, his eyes scanning over the broken land underneath. It was broken and filled with nothing but crumbled rocks and some type of rolling darkness. 

To his surprise, he took notice of Aqua's distinctive azure mane, resting against the hard ground. He quickly jumped down, getting to her as fast as he could. 

The man knelt next to her, the crumpled form of her body was leaking precious blood, the liquid running well into his pants. He pulled her on to his lap, terrified if it was too late. His hands ran all over her, trying to find the source of the problem. 

The gushing wound was deep, cutting into her bare back. Along the way, he had also felt broken bones, littered all over her back. He started to cast as much magic as he could over her back, pleading that she won't die. 

Slowly but surely, he had managed to cease the awful bleeding and repair her mangled bones. He could tell he was getting somewhere, as she started breathing more and more than before. 

How the hell did she get this far from him? He remembered that they were falling rather close to each other... She must have rolled off of the cliff face, or she landed there. Either way, she was fucking destroyed, almost beyond repair. But there was always a way to heal her wounds. He couldn't let her die. She wasn't allowed to die. He would never forgive himself, like he can never forgive himself for the Master... 

Aqua let out a rasped cry, her eyes flashing open. Soon after she woke up, she began coughing violently, ending shortly after it began. 

He rested her head on his arm, trying to make her comfortable. "You're alright!" He whispered. "I almost lost you." 

Her eyes tried to focus on her savior, but she couldn't help but panic about being trapped in the Realm of Darkness again. The endless days of no hunger, thirst, age. 

"How did we get here?!" Aqua cried, her voice cracking. 

Terra leaned down, resting his head against hers. "Shh. Aqua it will be alright. I'm here with you now, you're not alone."

The girl started hyperventilating, feeling tears well in the back of her eyes. "Terra, I can't go through this again. I can't let you go through it," She squeaked. 

He pulled his hand up to her cheek, gently running his thumb over her skin. "Aqua, it's going to be alright. I promise." Terra stopped, gazing into her eyes. "We'll be okay, as long as we're together," 

Aqua tried to sit up, a burning pain ripping up her back, sending her back into the arms of her savior. "What happened?" She composed herself, taking a deep breath. 

Terra held her gingerly, not wanting to cause her anymore pain. "We were thrown back here by that Heartless in Radiant Garden. But I don't think it was the heartless alone." He ran more Curaga over her back. 

Aqua couldn’t think. She was too overwhelmed with everything. Her eyes just stayed ahead, getting lost in the endless darkness above her. Something inside of her wanted her to break back in two, but she needed to stay strong. 

“I’m sorry this happened, Aqua. I wish it didn’t have to be this way.” 

She shook her head. “It’s not your fault. Please don’t think that it is.” Aqua brushed the hair away from his eyes, noticing cuts and bruises forming on his forehead and cheek. “Your cheek.. it’s cut-” 

Terra shook his head, resting her hand away from his cheek. “You’re in worse shape than me. This is nothing.”

“But you’re hurt!”

He sighed. “I’m nothing compared to you, Aqua. I’ll be just fine.” He couldn’t help but smile a little bit. “We need to worry about you. Your back is completely destroyed, but its been getting better since I’ve been healing you.” 

Aqua remained still, gently reaching for his hand. She squeezed his hand here and there, feeling small stabs of pain here and there. Silence came upon them, leaving nothing but the ominous echo of the slow winds and squeaks and cries of the heartless, thankfully below them. 

Nothing relieved her apprehension for the area around her. It was unfamiliar, and she couldn’t even remember if she had trekked this ground before. It’s been so long since then… she just laid there, occasionally glancing at Terra or focusing hard on the heartless’ cries. Light knows how many were just waiting down there for them, and they should probably be on the move soon. 

“I think we should move soon.” Aqua whispered. “We can’t remain in one place for so long.” 

Terra just blinked a few times. “You can’t move in this condition Aqua, it could just ruin everything I tried to heal.” He couldn’t think of any other solution. 

“You could carry me.” she offered, shifting in his grasp. 

“It would slow us down, giving us a greater risk of being attacked by the heartless.” 

Aqua groaned. “I’ll set up a barrier until I’m well enough to move.. I guess.” 

He shrugged, resting her up against his chest, figuring it would be much more comfortable than the rocks around. “Can you cast from here?” Terra leaned to the side, trying to meet Aqua’s eyes through her hair. It wasn’t working too well. 

“I guess so… but we won’t have much room to move around, and we might have to sit like this.” she turned her head, almost meeting to Terra’s in collision. 

The rock he was resting up wasn’t too comfortable, but he would come to enjoy it so he could help Aqua. “That’s fine with me. It’ll be easier to work on your back like this too.” Terra smiled, feeling somewhat good for helping her. He still had anger bunched up in his heart, and although Xehanort was still at large, he hasn’t forgiven himself for things that had happened years ago. 

Aqua casted a spell of Barrier out around them, giving them some sort of protection for the time being. “I’ll have to restore it here and there, but it will last for a while.” 

She rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes. “We’ll just work from here, but we should rest some before we begin anything else.” 

“Of course, Aqua.” 

Right before he closed his eyes, he remembered he didn’t thank her for protecting him from the fall. She put him first before worrying about herself… and that broke his heart. He wanted her to worry more about herself than him, but that was nearly impossible. She loved him too much not to. 

It certainly wasn’t the first that she had done this. Way back when the three of them were in the Keyblade Graveyard, and the battle had begun among Xehanort and Vanitas, she protected him from oncoming Keyblades that were being controlled by Xehanort. At the moment then, she had fallen from hundreds of feet from the ground, but she was ready to send a Barrier up to protect him. 

Terra rested his chin on top of her head. “Thank you.” he murmured, feeling like dozing off...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> so uh i felt kinda bad for not updating in a little... Bloody Days is on a semi hiatus while i try to work on some other things that ive been meaning to get to for months now, and this was a small drabble that i had written almost five months ago but never finished it until now... so.
> 
> Please enjoy and I hope to see you again soon!


End file.
